The Drums Are Gone
by ChibiAyane
Summary: Doctor/Master PWP. The End Of Time, after the Doctor sent the Time Lords on their way, the Master went with him and decided to claim his prize for 900 years of pain and suffering.


**The Drums Are Gone**

After the Doctor had sent the Time Lords on their way, he saved the Master by pulling him back out of the Time Lock before it closed.

As they entered the TARDIS, the Master shoved Wilfred out the door and slammed it in his face.

Hearing the door slam, the Doctor spun to see what had happened. "What the hell are you doing?" the Doctor asked, incredulously.

The Master smirked and walked up to the Doctor, backed him against the console and kissed him hard, nibbling on his pouty lower lip. The Doctor wordlessly shoved him off and slipped away from him and the console. He rounded the other side of the console, opposite to the Master. He peeked around the other side, breathing heavily and looking very surprised and taken aback. Maybe a little scared.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" the Doctor asked, slowly and deliberately. He kept the Master in sight but on the other side of the console.

"Claiming a prize?" the Master snarked. The Doctor glanced at the TARDIS console and then back up at the Master, who was slowly following the Doctor around the console as he stepped away from the Master. The Master shook his head at the Doctor's first guess. Then the Doctor furrowed his brows, realization dawning on him and at just the right spot, he turned and bolted down the TARDIS corridors.

The Master smirked again. "Oh, no you don't!" And he gave chase, laughing at the irony of the reversal of roles. Little more than twenty-four hours ago, the Doctor was chasing the Master through the wasteland.

After a right, a left and a distant curving middle fork, the Master caught up enough with the Doctor to grab the back of his suit jacket. Startled, the Doctor gasped and slowed a little to keep himself from choking and the Master used their momentum to spin them around and slam the Doctor face first into the wall. He pressed the Doctor to the wall with his own body, trapping him between himself and the solid metal wall. The Doctor was breathing heavily, his eyes wide with panic.

"You naughty boy," the Master breathed. "I wanted to do it on the console."

"Oh, god no! Let me go!" the Doctor tried to push away from the wall, to try to escape but the Master just pushed him more firmly into it.

"You're not going anywhere!" the Master growled. He licked the Doctor's ear and bit his earlobe, the Doctor's breath hitching. "Oh, you have no idea how much I want to just-" The Master left the end of the sentence hanging and punctuated it with a grind of his hips against the Doctor, his prominent erection against the Doctor's arse, leaving the Doctor in no doubt as to what the Master's "prize" was.

"You've gone mad!" the Doctor gasped.

The Master snickered. "Actually, I think it's the opposite," the Master whispered in his ear. "The drums are gone, Doctor."

"Seriously?" the Doctor asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yes," the Master kissed and bit the back of the Doctor's neck. "They used to tell me what to do. Always telling me to kill, maim and torture. To conquer and squash the Almighty Doctor! But now all I can think about is fucking you in every way physically possible and maybe some ways that aren't."

"Oh," the Doctor uttered, uncertain. He couldn't think of any response to that. The Doctor struck speechless by the Master's vulgarity.

The Master pulled away, grabbed the Doctor by the scruff of his neck and dragged him to the first room he found with a suitable surface for him to lay the Doctor on. Which turned out to be in the library on the settee. He threw the Doctor onto the over-stuffed leather couch and pounced on him.

"Could we maybe talk about this first?" the Doctor tried to pry the Master off of him. "Plea-mmm!" The Master sealed the Doctor's lips with his own.

"Shut up, Doctor," the Master muttered, pulling out of the kiss momentarily and then ramming their lips together again.

The Doctor sighed in defeat. "Mmm," the Doctor tried to say something. The Master deepened the kiss to shut him up, plunging his tongue almost into the Doctor's throat. The Doctor flailed a little but his movements only proved to make things worse. The Master settled between his legs and pinned his wrists down. He released one hand and pulled off the Doctor's tie, then the Doctor's jacket and shirt vanished. At least it seemed like they did, that's how fast the Master was working. The Master had the Doctor's blood going and the Doctor didn't seem to notice that he had stopped struggling.

The Master found the button and zip to the Doctor's trousers and undid them, raging lust making his fingers shake in anticipation. He slid his hand inside and grasped the Doctor firmly, making the Doctor whimper. The Master then sat up and flung off his shirt and hoody. He bent over and kissed, licked and bit his way down the Doctor's chest, pulling his best enemy's trousers and pants off and flinging them and the Doctor's shoes over his shoulder. Neither one of them even registered the "Thunk thunk" of the Doctor's trainers hitting the floor.

The Master's hands found the Doctor's half hard member and began stroking it gently to full attention. The Doctor slapped a hand over his own mouth when a deep moan escaped his lips. The Master snickered, he bit the Doctor's nipple and then licked down the trail of hair on the Doctor's firm stomach and abruptly swallowed him whole. The Doctor gave a shout of surprise. It had been too long for the Doctor. He was so deprived of physical affection that it didn't take long for him to come hard, yelling in a language only the two of them knew.

The Master flipped the Doctor over and using the Doctor's own seed as lube, plunged two slicked fingers into the Doctor's tight entrance. The Doctor clung to the couch cushion and let out a yelp of surprise and pain as the Master's fingers bored into him, looking for his sweet spot. When the Master slipped another finger inside and found what he was looking for, the Doctor moaned deeply again. When the Master finished stretching his lover, they were both panting, rock hard and ready.

The Doctor heard the sound of a belt buckle, a zip and wet noises as the Master slicked himself up. The Master pressed his throbbing length down against the Doctor's hole and eased himself inside, letting out a deep moan of his own.

He started moving slowly, both of them panting together, the Master's pace picked up. He began moving inside the Doctor harder and faster, their skin slapping together loudly. Thrusting faster and faster and harder and harder, it went on for several long minutes, neither of them speaking coherently.

The Master started shouting in Gallifreyan, vulgar curses and names of deities long since forgotten. The Doctor came hard again, getting his seed all over the settee and shouting the Master's old school name, Koschei. The Master pushed the Doctor through the last few painful thrusts and came even harder inside his claimed prized and shouting the Doctor's school name in return, Theta.

The Master collapsed onto the Doctor's back, both of them panting and trying to catch their breaths. It took a minute or two before the Doctor could speak again and even then he stuttered. "C-could we t-try that again in-in a bed?"

The Master laughed and kissed the Doctor's neck. "Maybe later." He sat up and grabbed the Doctor around the waist and lifted him off the settee. "I still want to do it on the console."

END


End file.
